


Handcuffs

by 2shy2call911



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Human Names Used, Itacest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, that's all it is really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shy2call911/pseuds/2shy2call911
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of an OTP Prompt I found on tumblr, smut without any legit plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> hello i can't believe i wrote this i've never written (and finished) real smut  
> so i wanted to write and thought this prompt seemed interesting so i decided to go for it  
> it was just for fun and practice before i write a legit itacest fanfic, but i thought i might as well upload it because hey why not  
> so enjoy! (or not)  
> if you do enjoy please let me know. when people read but don't do anything else it makes me panic like "omg what if they thought it was stupid WHAT IF THEYRE LAUGHING AT ME NOW"  
> so if you don't like it please don't call me stupid. people sneeze when they're being talked about so _i'll know_ and probably feel bad D:  
>  okay bye! <3

This wasn't the last thing Lovino expected, not even close. But it definitely wasn't what he imagined to walk into, either. Though it's not like he was complaining, now that's definitely one of the last things he'd be doing.

Feliciano sat on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but one of Lovino's shirts, specifically the one he accidentally bought a size too big that was way too baggy. Because of that, he only ever wore it at home, and Feliciano was always stealing it to wear when they had company over. He'd also say it smelled like him and if he wasn't so cute, Lovino would yell at him for being so creepy.

Normal. It was normal to see his brother in that shirt of his. What _wasn't_ normal was that his face was flushed and he was hard and had been stroking himself just before Lovino walked in. The shirt, while it was big, had no job in hiding his erection when he had his legs spread wide open anyway.

"Lovino, you're home!" Feliciano said, eyes brightening when he saw his brother. Lovino swallowed. He did say he was planning something for when he got home, but he wasn't expecting, well, this.

"You're lucky I didn't bring anyone over," Lovino responded, smirking gently. He ignored the slight neediness in the other's voice and pretended he didn't notice the precum smeared over his tip.

Feliciano just smiled, ignoring his brother's teasing because he knew he _never_ brought anyone over. "I've been wanting you so bad."

Lovino knew Feliciano was purposely saying this, trying to turn him on, and it was working. He couldn't help but imagine the other waiting, maybe he grew bored and started to touch himself, sighing and panting as he eventually got more worked up, softly moaning, _"Lovino..."_

He pretended he wasn't completely aroused, managing to keep the surprise out of his voice as he continued with a teasing tone, "Really?"

Feliciano held back a giggle at the other's slight blush he failed to hide, proceeding to nod. "Mmm," and he motioned for him to come forward. "Come on."

Lovino, with zero reluctance, made his way over, kicking off his shoes and removing his coat in the process. Feliciano smiled as he sat down, pulling off his shirt before quickly connecting their lips. His hands found their way to his sides, rubbing them up and down gently. Feliciano then crawled onto Lovino's lap and plopped down, wrapping his arms around his neck. Lovino bit back a moan as the younger began to grind his bare bottom against his crotch.

Feliciano pulled away from the kiss only seconds later, too excited to continue on. "I was hoping we could try something..."

Lovino blinked, licked his lips. "Try what...?"

Feliciano pulled out a pair of handcuffs from behind his back, much to Lovino's confusion. He blinked again, looking at them curiously. "Those are for you, right?"

Feliciano laughed gently and Lovino just looked even more confused. "No, they're for you!" The older looked at him skeptically and he quickly added, "Trust me, you'll enjoy it."

Lovino sighed, seeing no reason to argue, not with his brother or with the increasing warmth in his lower stomach. "Fine, why the hell not?"

Feliciano let out a small hum of happiness, bringing the handcuffs up to his face to look at them. He quickly unlocked them and took the key, setting it on the bedside table. Lovino watched curiously until the other looked at him expectantly.

"Um, should I...?"

"You can lay down, if you want," Feliciano said, giving another reassuring smile. Lovino nodded, scooting closer to the head of the bed before laying back. Feliciano sat up on his knees and leaned forward, attaching the handcuffs to Lovino's wrists and snapping them shut with a click. Lovino let his hands fall above his head, against the pillow lazily. He wasn't sure if he was really into this sort of thing, but he'd try it for Feliciano. It's not like it could be awful.

"Where did you get these, anyway?" He asked. He didn't want to delay things any further but he was genuinely curiously.

"A friend." Feliciano said and nodded with his usual smile on his face. Before Lovino could say anything else, he scooted forward, crawling over his brother's torso, leaning down to initiate a kiss which was immediately returned.

Feliciano let out a sigh, finally being able to let things progress. He gently rubbed himself against Lovino's stomach, moaning softly. All of his earlier waiting had caused him to become a bit sensitive, but he wouldn't let his own arousal stop him from his plan on pleasuring his brother. Feliciano reluctantly broke the kiss, instead moving his lips to kiss and suck down his jawline.

Lovino sighed, tilting his head back and relaxing. The cuffs around his wrists felt strange and bulky, and he wasn't sure if the inability to move his arms was more annoying or... kind of arousing. What was definitely arousing, however, was the way Feliciano kissed on his neck, stopping and sucking his adam's apple. Lovino groaned, creating a vibration against Feliciano's lips.

The younger moaned at this, continuing to rub himself against Lovino, panting softly between the kisses he left. He then reached up to his brother's head, taking that strand of hair that was so easily abused between two of his fingers, rubbing them together slowly.

Lovino gasped, then groaned, metal of the handcuffs clinking together when he tried to move his arms to wrap around the other and pull him closer. Okay, this was frustrating. He couldn't really do anything, just lying there vulnerable to his brother's touches and anything else he wanted to do. It kind of turned him on, but was also annoying as all hell. He bucked his hips forward, wanting some form of real stimulation.

Feliciano gasped at the sudden penetration against his rear, desperately wanting to skip ahead to the best part. But he knew there'd be no fun in that, so he didn't let himself. As much as he wanted to slide down onto Lovino's cock and ride him, with that wonderful view of all his facial expressions while he gasped and moaned as Feliciano touched him in all the right ways, he didn't.

Feliciano instead slid forward, allowing himself room to unbutton and unzip Lovino's pants, sliding them down enough for Lovino to kick them off. He was then face to face with the bulge in Lovino's underwear and Feliciano let out an erotic sigh. He continued playing with the elder's curl, tugging on it, in just the right way that nobody else knew how to do. It wasn't rough enough to cause pain but still enough for him to feel that amazing sensation that'd hurt like hell if he wasn't already aroused.

"Fuck, Feliciano," Lovino moaned, arching his back, letting his eyes flutter shut and allowing pleasure to take over. Feliciano hummed gently. rubbing himself against Lovino's cock in a circular motion, eliciting more muffled moans from the elder.

Feliciano slid off of Lovino, crawling down to the end of the bed. He casually spread Lovino's legs and scooted in between them, and even more casually slid his underwear down, off his ankles, and threw them somewhere across the room to be picked up later. Lovino gasped softly at the sudden cool air against his private areas, but they were almost immediately covered by Feliciano's warm and moist mouth.

"Oh God," Lovino hissed, desperately wanting to break free of the handcuffs to tangle his hands in Feliciano's hair, cover his mouth with his hands to keep back moans, or even just dig his nails into the sheets to prepare for the pleasure that was soon to come. The clinking of metal rang in their ears as Feliciano began to bob his head, taking in a little bit at a time. It was so tempting to reach down and start touching himself, too, but no. He focused all of his attention on Lovino, holding his hips down with his hand when he tried to buck up into his mouth.

Lovino was freaking out. It was almost like the handcuffs made him ten times more sensitive because he wanted to pant and moan and cum right on the spot. Oh God, the way he was messing with his slit, sucking in all different places and running his tongue along sensitive areas... He whined as he tried to thrust forward only to be held down. He could only move with his legs, which he couldn't help but spread widely.

" _Fuuuuck_."

Feliciano pulled away from Lovino's crotch, licking his lips free of any precum. And he leaned forward, straddling Lovino like in their original position, leaning down to kiss him deeply. He sucked on his lower lip, nipping at it gently and Lovino bucked his hips forward, grinding against his brother.

Then Feliciano sat up, right above Lovino's cock, and slowly lowered himself onto it, hissing quietly at the pain. "I prepared myself earlier," he said, noticing Lovino's confused look.

The elder nodded absentmindedly, biting his lip in anticipation, just eagerly waiting for the moment Feliciano started moving. Fuck, he couldn't wait.

Finally, finally, Feliciano rose up slowly, cringing at the burning sensation, though he knew it'd turn into pleasure quickly. He sighed, lowering himself again and moaning. Lovino shuddered beneath him as he created a steady pace, letting himself bounce up and down on his brother's lap.

Lovino licked his lips, watching the other's cock slapping around as he moved, and Feliciano wrapped a hand around it, beginning to pump himself at the same speed. Lovino thrusted forward, both males moaning at the feeling.

"Lovino..." Feliciano moaned, gasping and throwing his head back. "Feels so good..." He shivered in pleasure, sliding off of Lovino to push him into a sitting position. His hands were still cuffed and resting above his head.

"Take these damn things off me," Lovino hissed. Fuck, he just wanted to grab him and push him down and fuck him. Or get fucked, whichever, he didn't even care.

Feliciano shook his head, ignoring Lovino's request and only bringing himself forward to sit in his brother's lap once more, sliding back onto him again and immediately continuing at a faster pace.

Feliciano continued stroking himself, using his free hand to lift himself up and down. He leaned down, kissing his brother lustfully and Lovino moaned against his lips. Feliciano leaned back up and forward, taking the other's curl into his mouth and sucking on it harshly. Lovino clenched his fists.

"Yes yes yes, oh _God_ , _Feliciano_ ," Lovino muttered, beginning to pant heavily, letting his hips thrust upwards at a similar pace to his brother. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to free his hands from their confinements to grab onto something, anything, to make the pleasure less overwhelming.

Feliciano laughed softly, interrupting himself with a sudden, loud moan as his prostate was hit. He leaned down again to capture Lovino's lips in another kiss, sucking on his bottom lip and biting and pulling at it with his teeth gently. He rocked his hips in a circular motion, letting Lovino's cock slide against his oh so sensitive walls. And he resumed the pace, pulling away from Lovino so he could hear all of his moans and gasps. His movements became sloppier as he felt himself growing closer to the edge. And he tilted his head back, moaning Lovino's name and relaxing his entire body so he could fully enjoy everything.

"Oh fuck," Lovino cried out, letting out short, loud moans and pants. "I'm gonna cum…"

"M-Me too…" Feliciano said, rocking himself back and forth in Lovino's lap. He could barely pick himself up all the way before sliding back down and oh God, he was so close.

Lovino moaned and threw his head back as he came, lazily thrusting forward as quick as he could. Feliciano gasped and shuddered as he felt himself being filled up with sticky warmth. He dug his nails into the fabric of the sheets, felt his stomach coiling tightly, before he snapped. He came into his hand and all over Lovino's chest, gasping loudly in pure ecstasy. Lovino shuddered as he recovered, and felt Feliciano clenching around him as he released himself. His cum all over him was so gross but so hot at the same time and he'd would definitely be up for another round if he wasn't so exhausted already.

Feliciano slowly stilled himself as he came down from his high, letting out a final soft moan. Lovino panted gently as well, sighing tiredly. Feliciano slid off, cringing at the pain as he was unstretched, but quickly relaxed, plopping down next to Lovino on the bed and leaning against his side.

"Can you take these off now?" Lovino asked, shaking his hands to make the cuffs jingle. Feliciano looked up, giggled quietly as he realized he'd forgot about them. He reached over to the table and grabbed the keys, quickly unlocking the cuffs and pulling them off. Lovino sighed in relief, letting his arms fall to his sides. "Finally. My arms are so fucking tired."

Feliciano put the handcuffs back on the table, key and everything. He grabbed a few tissues and wiped himself clean, then Lovino. He tossed the dirtied tissues somewhere behind him, probably to be cleaned up later when one of them woke up in the middle of the night. "Did you like it?"

Lovino shrugged. "It could have been worse," he said, which basically translated to yes, he did like it. Feliciano smiled and let out a soft hum of happiness, leaning in to kiss his brother in a much more innocent manner than before.

Lovino, with a different idea, leaned back and pulled him closer, slowly sliding his hands up his shirt. Feliciano sighed, arching his back under his brother's cool touch. Lovino rubbed up and down his sides gently, fingertips barely touching his skin. Then he started unbuttoning the shirt. Feliciano shuddered, pressing himself closer to the other and returning the kiss deeply, expecting another round. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders as Lovino undid the last button.

"Thank you," Lovino said, pulling away and smirking. He slipped the shirt over himself and Feliciano gasped, putting a betrayed look on his face. Lovino chuckled. "It's _my_ shirt, even if you do look cute in it."

The afterglow of sex made him more open, but he still couldn't help but blush faintly as he added in the last part. Feliciano smiled, a bit disappointed they weren't going for a second round but didn't complain. He cuddled into Lovino's side, wrapping his arms around him loosely and sighing contently, letting his eyes slip shut.

Lovino rolled his eyes, not saying anything else. He turned over to face the other before closing his eyes as well, and eventually both fell asleep.


End file.
